Captain Swan writing challenge
by its a story of love
Summary: So this is a collection of my works for the prompts on Captain Swan writing challenge on Tumblr. (Ratings may vary but will mainly be T) I will include any trigger warnings in the description
1. We're all going on a summer holiday

We're all going on a Summer Holiday

 **Rating** : K+/T (mainly K+ just one sentence that could range into T territory

 **Words:** 518

 **Summary:** Liam and Ruth, Killian and Emma's troublesome twins decide that clothes belong on the floor not in the suitcase

It had been 5 years since Emma had returned from Camelot. 5 Years since she'd made the man who never gave up on her, whom she loved more than anything, whom along with her son had bought her back from darkness, 5 years since he'd become her husband.

They'd moved into a quaint seaside cottage, where they now lived with their little princess Ruth and their pirate Liam and Henry, who was off to college in the fall. It was more than either of them could have dreamed- it was family. Although at this moment it definitely didn't feel like a dream, it seems that fairy-tale characters had found another small town to terrorize so Emma and Killian had decided to go on a family trip to New York, memories intact this time. At this rate they wouldn't be going anywhere, Leia and Liam kept deciding that clothes should be strewn throughout the house instead of in the suitcase, whilst simultaneously finding new toys, blankets that THEY HAD TO TAKE.

"Momma can I take ducky" Ruth pleaded, clutching onto her duck

"Papa want to take the Jolly "Liam asked, pointing to a model of the infamous Ship

Emma and Killian beamed at their children, unable to refuse them, whilst finally having some leverage, "Sweeties, you can take the ship and ducky if you go to bed and let momma pack for tomorrow. Papa will come and tuck you up soon"

"Ok momma" both toddlers nodded before grabbing their pyjamas, Killian following to help them.

Thankfully Henry had packed, albeit grumbling half-heartedly about him being too old for a family holiday.

"Swan"Killian smirked

"It's Jones now, or have you forgotten, Hook" Emma jibed, rolling her eyes

He huffed in mock annoyance "I was merely going to ask for some assistance with packing"

"You're 300 years old and you can't pack a suitcase"

"I'll have you know Mrs Jones, I am perfectly capable of packing, I just wanted to see what you favoured me in, I want this holiday perfect, it's been a long time since I travelled somewhere for pleasure" He confessed, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Emma blinked, of course she knew it had been a while, as an orphan this was her first holiday, she just didn't realise how much of a big deal this was for him, and she hated herself for that. "Killian I'm going on holiday with you and our beautiful children, of course it will be perfect, and for the record I prefer you without any clothes on" She flashed a wicked smile, leaving him dumbfounded, before going to kiss her children good night.

Henry was playing hide and seek with Liam and Ruth in Central Park, Emma looped her arm around Killian's resting her head on his shoulder, he leant down and brushed her lips with a gentle kiss, before they were interrupted by screams for Pizza and ice cream. They just laughed and headed back into the city.

This may have been their first vacations, but it was perfect and they wouldn't have had any it other way.


	2. Nothing Sweet about me

Nothing sweet about me  
Rating:T  
Words :1061  
Url  
Summary :  
Warnings: mentions of Child abuse, alcohol consumption and implied sexytimes.

A/N I don't know how I made something with the theme Sweet this depressing. Sorry. Also DUI is Drinking Under [the] Influence, Don't know whether it's the same in other parts of the world.

Emma usually loved her job, nothing gave her greater satisfaction than wiping the smug smirk off an arrogant prick. Other days were frustrating, when the perp managed to get away or if they didn't turn up at usual hangout. Emma had a lot of bad days and today was shaping up to be one of the worst.

It started off normal enough, she picked up her regular order at Starbucks, a double espresso, something had to kick start her day and headed off to pick up her new case file. She sat in her VW bug flicking through the pages, this perp was bad, a string of domestic violence charges along with DUI charges. Her whole body tensed, awaiting the blow, the thud of a particularly bad foster father's hand on the small of her back. She needed to get this guy and throw his ass in jail so he couldn't make anyone else suffer.

ESKJ  
Killian Jones was one of many business men in the city of Boston, an accountant for a small firm. He'd moved to the city chasing dreams, or if he was honest running from a nightmare. There was nothing left for him in Ireland, his father choosing the bottle over him a long time ago, his mother, aged beyond her years, died before her time. His brother Liam, 5 years his senior, had taken a young carefree Killian and taught him the importance of being a gentleman and good form, before joining the navy, Liam became the youngest captain in the Royal Navy. Killian was immensely proud of his brother, intending to follow in his footsteps, he embarked on the training course and like Liam excelled, until one afternoon a week before graduation he got the news he dreaded. Liam had died, the details unclear. After that Killian had left, unable to cope.

So here he was after another tedious day at work, the stacks of paper never seeming to diminish sat in a bar in down town Boston attempting to find the answers to life's injustices at the bottom of a glass. Yes, he appreciated the irony.

This bar was a regular haunt of his, the traditional style and nautical theme, reminded him of home. He wasn't even sure where that was anymore. It was mainly frequented by regulars. He was just about to leave when the epitome of beauty walked in. She was an absolute vision, blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders, emerald eyes dazzling even in the dimly lit room, they masked a steeliness, a sadness though. Her dress, a black strapless dress was sexy showing off her curves in all the right ways. God he was drooling, he motioned to the bar tender, a fellow brit, Robin, asking for another drink and whatever the blonde beauty was having.

Emma wasn't a huge fan of dresses and a face full of makeup, much preferring some jeans a loose shirt and a leather jacket, but appearances mattered in her job and she knew she looked hot in the black strapless dress, it was short but not too sluty, hugged her breasts, it made the perp look. That's when she'd strike. She grabbed a pair of killer heals and headed for the bar in downtown Boston.

The perp noticed her alright, unfortunately a bit too soon, he ran turning into a maze of alleyways. She pursued him, knowing full well she wouldn't catch him today. Eventually she conceded defeat and headed for the bar she needed a drink.

She walked into the bar and out of habit scanned the room, immediately she was drawn to a guy nursing a whisky, rum maybe. He was handsome, he had raven hair that was perfectly messy, and bright blue eyes. Emma was staring, Emma Swan did not stare. God she needed a drink. Now. Walking to the bar she asked for a Red Wine, large. She pulled out her purse, the bar tender simply shook his head, gesturing towards Mr Hot guy that managed to make plaid look sexy. Emma was equally angry and something she hadn't felt in a long time attraction.

Look here mister, I appreciate the gesture but I am perfectly capable of buying my own drink thank you very much.

Of that I have no doubt milady. I was merely being a gentleman and buying a beautiful woman a drink. He replied with a wink and a flirtacious smile.

Oh god he was flirting. He hadn't flirted for years, not since Milah.

Milady? What century was he from. And he was flirting and she wasn't running away. She hadn't even touched the wine yet. This day was getting worse. Emma had been burned enough to know this didn't end well.

"Well thank you…"

"Killian Jones at your service" he said, bowing

Seriously he bowed.

"Thank you Killian, but I really must be going"

"You haven't finished your drink yet"

"Emma, Emma Swan" she whispered

"Swan, how fitting, Please finish your drink"

Oh God he was doing puppy dog eyes.

She huffed and sat down, knowing she was defeated and she did need a drink "Look I'll finish the drink Killian but I assure you there's nothing sweet about me"

"Ok thank you but I have to disagree, you are a strong independent woman who I'm sure can and will kick my arse any time. You've been let down before, left broken by love but you can be sweet if you let those walls come down, just a tiny bit. "

Emma spluttered. Was he for real. How the hell did he know that

"Open book my love" sensing Emma's confusion "And though my dashing looks may hide it my life experiences I have left me rather bitter I'm afraid"

Emma knew he was telling the truth.

After a few more drinks they shared stories of their pasts, finding they were more similar than they realised, maybe it was the alcohol but they found that even though their life so far had been bitter their life together could be very sweet.


	3. Storm Inside

**Summary** : Emma has always struggled with **Depression** ,now she doesn't have to face it alone. THIS I

Warnings: Mentions and descriptions of **Depression** and **Abuse**

 ** _A/N_** _Please do not read if any of these will be is heavy on Emma battling on depression. I'm having a bad day and this helps me deal with it but I don't want anyone to have a panic attack because of reading this. Having said all this there is a happy ending._

 _Also the prompt was Storm and I kind of just wrote this and then realised I was supposed to be writing about a storm so let's just go with a storm of emotions that you face when you suffer from depression. Alternativley just read this as a completely unrelated one-shot and pretend there wasn't a word prompt (shhhh)_

Depression was the worst curse she'd ever faced, the most powerful dark force in existence, one she knew she could never be free of.

There had been times as a child when after a particular bad beating, a harsh exchange of words, which often cut deeper than the physical bruises where her body was black and blue, her stomach churning because she couldn't eat, nothing tasted right, that had led her to run away. Life on the streets was just as hard. The clothes on your back all you had, begging for pity, watching in dismay as people crossed the street instead of walking past the scum of the earth. The night was the worse, sleeping on uncomfortable benches, the gaps digging into your back, trying and failing to get sleep in fear of getting abused winning out. Those were the days when Emma couldn't be strong anymore, grabbing anything sharp, doing anything to try and ease, no not ease, drown herself in the pain.

Emma had learned to deal with it, well by deal with it she meant steal. It wasn't really the steeling that gave her satisfaction it's that she was good at it and Emma had never been good at anything before. Looking back that's why she liked, no loved Neal, he made her feel good, he wasn't perfect he was like her, he'd been let down, abandonned before and he knew what it felt like to be on the outside looking in. He worshipped her, and she worshipped him, living each day like it would be their last, until one day it was.

She always knew there would be a day when her life with Neal wouldn't have a happy ending, she'd just pushed the thought to the back of her head, choosing happiness for once, it didn't make the betrayal any easier. She was 18, behind bars and pregnant.

That's when the depression returned with avengance, not that it had left she just found it easier to deal with Neal, doing anything and everything to try and ignore the feelings. She knew she couldn't keep the baby, the voices in her head were right she couldn't be a mother. Giving it way still made her feel like a failure.

Through all the hardship, all the days where life hadn't seemed worth living, Emma had carried on, despite lacking the desire or energy, building up a wall and creating a tough exterior, opting not to feel instead of being broken all over again.

Depression wasn't a curse that could be cured by magic or True love's Kiss, there were still times when her past haunted her, her future terrified her , where the depression numbed her to the possibilty of hope, of happiness, but it meant she didn't have to face it alone. Looking around at her parents, who had lost her time after time, each time only strengthened their love for her, who couldn't erase her memories, but could and did help her create new, better memories, her son, who she regretted leaving every single day, but recognised that she had done the right thing. Giving away Henry had finally shattered her but when a young handsome boy, wise beyond his years, had knocked on her door 4 years ago, he'd placed the first piece back. She turned to see her boyfriend, who had always seen through her, who had given her all the space she needed, whilst being there whenever she needed him. He had loved her from a distance, he'd loved her from by her side, followed her to the end of the time, to the depths of hell. She walked towards him, cupping his face in her hands, gently brushing their lips together, it was far from the most passionate kiss they shared but still it spoke more words than she could ever articulate, "I'm here, Give me time, I love you, I'm staying. " She was still learning to love, learning to trust, learning how to live and not just survive, she knew that she was going to fail, she was going to fall, that there'd be times when she wanted to run, times when she felt like she was drowning, but she'd do it all with him and the rest of her family.

 _a/n. I hope I this did the topic justice. It was really hard and theraputic for me to write in equal measures so any feedback would be greatly appreciated._

 _If you are currently suffering from Depression, please try and hold onto the possibility of hope. You are worth it, you are loved, you are wanted. If you want someone to talk to me leave a review or PM or message me on Tumblr (captain-saviours-heart)if you want me to talk first just leave a review/pm entitled hi can I talk and I'll drop you a reply, it doesn't have to be about depression either._

 _If you have battled depression and have learnt to deal with it, keep going._

 _If you just came to read the story: Hi and Thank you._

 _Until the next time (hopefully tomorrow)_


	4. Bring On Tomorrow

**Bring on Tomorrow (AU)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words: 1288**

 **Summary: Emma Swan doesn't date not anymore. Killian Jones enjoys flirting but doesn't let it last until tomorrow. When these two meet can they make it to tomorrow together or maybe they won't be able to handle it.**

Emma Swan didn't date. Not anymore anyway. Dating meant revealing yourself, it meant opening your heart. Dating meant sharing your story, earning pity from some guy. She didn't want pity she wanted someone to love her. So far all she'd got heartbreak and misery. No Emma much preferred a date with her sofa, a takeout (Chinese was her favourite) and Netflix. She couldn't wait to catch up on OITNB after a few hectic days of work but instead she was going on a date with Mr I'm Sexy and I know it Playboy Jones. That's why she was searching through her closet trying to find something to wear. Not that it mattered, she had no interest in staying any longer than necessary. Last night was the last time she went drinking with Ruby. She finally settled on a pair of fitted jeans and a loose blouse that showed her curves but wasn't too showy. Her makeup actually went well for once, her hair in loose ringlets, draped over her shoulders, she completed her look with a red leather jacket and a pair of knee high black boots, and she only hoped they weren't going anywhere fancy.

 _Last Night_

 _Emma wasn't really in the mood to go out, she knew that going out with Ruby would result in too much tequila and her inevitably trying to set Emma up. Emma and Ruby had become good friends during their time as college roommates, Emma had admired Ruby's bluntness in all areas but sometimes her friend didn't seem to understand that Emma did not need a man to define her existence. Still Emma had agreed to go because refusing Ruby again was not worth it._

 _It had been Ruby's astounding ability to flirt with anything that walked on talk always amused Emma, until the next day when Ruby insisted she needed to know every detail. She didn't and on nights like tonight where Ruby had set her sights on the new Doctor, which meant Emma was sat at the bar, alone nursing a red wine._

 _She was trying to find the answers to all life's problems in the bottom of the glass when she'd heard an accented voice ask if the stool next to her was taken, reluctantly she'd shook her head._

 _"_ _Thanks lass, although you do know you can look at me, I'm not a gorgon, a god maybe"_

 _She couldn't help but laugh, and she glanced up, regretting it immediately, it wasn't just his accent that screamed sex, his whole body screamed sex, a plain t-shirt, showing the ripples of his abs, regaining her composure and her voice she replied "You have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you"_

 _"_ _Aye there are three things you need to know about me love"_

 _"_ _And what may they be?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. God she was flirting, why was she flirting._

 _"_ _Well lass, 1) I'm always a gentleman 2) I believe in good form"_

 _"_ _The third?"_

 _He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her an insatiable grin before replying "I'm devishly handsome"_

 _"_ _You're incorrigible, you know that right."_

 _"_ _You didn't deny it love"_

 _Her cheeks flushed before she gulped down the rest of the wine "Well Mr" God she didn't even knows his name_

 _"_ _Jones, Killian Jones and You are"_

 _"_ _Leaving, right now"_

 _"_ _Hilarious, love, look let me prove to you I can be a gentleman, let me take you a date and please tell me your name"_

 _She should go, she doesn't want to go on a date with him, and she barely knows him. "Emma, Emma Swan."_

 _"_ _Swan how fitting"_

 _That's when Ruby turns up, grinning, at least someone had a good night, oh Emma will be here she says before Emma can stop her._

 _What was he doing, asking her on a date, he was Killian Jones, he slept with them and then buggered off, he didn't do relationships not for any length of time anyway, not since Milah and he'd just asked the lass on a date._

 _She had been leaving, she didn't even want to agree to it, her friend had answered for her. He briefly contemplated not showing up tomorrow, it would be better for everyone that way, he couldn't though, the blonde siren had stirred something that hadn't been woken in a long time, the sleeping dragon was waking, and he only hoped there'd be fire between them._

This was ridiculous he tried about 50 different shirts on, finally setting on a red plaid one and jeans, he didn't want this date to be anything too serious. Lord knows neither of them were ready for that but he found themselves questioning whether he would mind if it turned into something serious.

She was stupidly nervous. She settled on the same stool as last night, she was about to order a drink when he entered the bar, God he looked so good, like her he was dressed simply but God he looked hot, and his eyes were bright blue. What was this, top 10 cliché rom com movie moments, next there'd be a kiss in the rain. She was thinking of kissing him and she wasn't running away. What had got into her?

She looked stunning, he was glad that she hadn't said anything yet because he was speechless, he was in trouble. He managed to mutter a hello

"So Jones where are we going?" She was glad her voice came out steady, breathy, flirty even.

His cheeks went red, she'd flustered him.

"Well Swan, that's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" She said, more to herself than anyone else

"You'll like this one Swan, promise"

"If you say so Jones."

As it turns out she did enjoy the surprise, the local movie theatre was showing The Princess Bride, her all-time favourite movie, it somehow seemed more relatable than other fairy-tale stories, the love wasn't easy, the trust wasn't there at the start, but once the walls were broken down and it had to be fought for but it was true. A movie also meant that there wasn't much talking involved and she could just enjoy the move. She found herself enjoying his company, almost wishing that the book had to close.

He liked the movie, he did, he'd always liked Pirates, although Captain Hook or maybe Jack Sparrow was better than Dread pirate Roberts, but he'd seen it before and he couldn't help glancing at Emma, a smile lighting up her face. She was always beautiful but here she was so much less guarded, he only hoped he could get to know her, he'd gone past denying he had feelings for her.

The credits began rolling and they made their way out of the theatre, Emma had enjoyed the date, she didn't want it to end, neither did he. Maybe that's why she kissed him in the starlight, a passionate, sweet, all-encompassing kiss. Maybe that's why they ended up walking straight to his apartment, Maybe that's why they ended up in a tangle of bed sheets. There life wasn't going to be a fairy-tale, but maybe they could navigate their way through it or maybe the relationship would merely be a chapter in their books. Neither of them knew what would happen but they knew that it could wait until tomorrow.

 **A/N this went in a different direction to what I thought but I kind of like it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Also due to college and work commitments I don't think I'll be updating until at least Monday.**

 **Thank you for reading and leaving reviews they make me insanely happy :D**


	5. True Colours

Summary: Killian has always used art as a therapy. As a way to remember, he hasn't drawn in a long time but Emma's been gone for a week now and it's time to return to an old discipline

Words 1700 (sorry mobile users)

 **A/N this was supposed to be up yesterday but I ran into a few technical difficulties so it's a bit late. Please bear in mind I can't draw and check out the amazing fan art by winter-the-sea and waiting for autumn whose art I used as inspiration**

XXX

It had been a week. A week since Emma had been consumed by darkness. A week since Killian had crumpled to the floor, his heart shattering. A week since Emma had said those three words. I Love You. Three words that he may never get to say to her. Much like Emma he'd been too scared to utter them, not because he didn't have feelings for her, the opposite in fact, because he did and saying them meant they were true, that his heart and hers would be left open, open to the possibility of the love that had so much potential but also to destruction. He'd lost everyone he'd ever loved. So had Emma so somehow it made it easier not to say it. Now he wished he had.

So here he was a week later, sat on the deck of the Jolly Roger, which for a long time had been a comfort to him, now haunted him of what he'd lost. There was a chill to the air so he wandered down to his cabin, where he would try and get at least a light sleep, he needed to be rested if he was going to bring Emma back.

He woke in a cold sweat, hurling the sheets of the bed. He'd had a nightmare, not uncommon but this was the worst the one yet. He saw Emma, tears streaming down her face, clutching the dagger, but this time it wasn't darkness that enveloped her but death. That's when he awoke. This nightmare had seemed much more real. He feared that he'd be too late. That his Swan was already being hurt, or worse dying. He walked over to his desk and picked up a leather bound book, He hadn't looked through it in a while. The moments it captured to painful, the moment when he and Liam had been standing of the deck, of the then Jewel of The Realm, Liam a proud Captain, him a young naïve Lieutenant, how different things were. It also captured memories of Milah, who had managed to open his heart to love. Looking at the old memories, no matter how painful, he knew what he had to do. He picked up a pencil and began to draw.

He struggled at first deciding what to draw first, but he chose a moment synonymous with the two of them, at the top of the beanstalk, when Emma albeit briefly and reluctantly had seen the real him, the man who even then was willing to help her. As he sketched he remembered the moment when he wrapped her hand in a scarf, their eyes meeting for a second, a connection, a fleeting moment where her walls had begun to crumble, where he had first had hope, that somewhere after a lot of fighting and proving himself trustworthy, that he wasn't just a devishly handsome pirate with a penchant for rum and innuendos. As he finished the drawing he let a single tear escape down his cheek, he was right then, he and Emma together made quite a team.

The next moment he chose, was one that he cherished, a moment where he felt he was the man Emma truly deserved him to be, a moment where Emma had trusted him, completely. It was the waltz at King Midas's castle, Emma really did cut quite a figure in that dress, red was definitely her colour, and she let her walls down and enjoyed herself and was the princess she was always meant to be. He knew she'd like that one, his heart jumping at her glee when she told her parents she was in the book. He also knew something else. He'd still go to the end of the world for her and time.

The next moment he chose was perhaps more under rated than the others, no ball gowns or flirtatious grins but it was still important, a peck on the check, before taking Henry on a sailing trip. It was a small gesture, but one that marked a turning point in their relationship, where even though those words weren't said they were conveyed with small kisses, smiles across the street, walks to work in the morning that he'd thought were so much more important. It was a reminder of something he wanted to get back to.

He chose next to draw a moment that was absurd in the normality of it all: a date between the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming and Captain Hook. Emma had, as always looked beautiful, the dusty pink dress and simple ponytail made her look somehow softer. The meal was more than he could have hoped, especially after the incident with Will Scarlet. The goodnight kiss, well that was something else, the passion only exceeded by their first. It was a start of something new between them. The date cost him his heart, but he gladly gave it, Emma Swan was the only person whom could protect it.

The final picture he drew, was not a moment that the two of them had shared, but one that offered a glimmer of hope, one that represented not the past and not the future, but the present. It was a drawing of him at the helm of the Jolly Roger, the stars guiding him. The stars had often offered him solace, a means of guiding his way, the light that shone even in the blackest light. Tonight he gazed up and saw the Cygnus (The Swan), the stars had once again given him a sign. He would find Emma again, because without her there would be no light.

A month had passed since he drew those pictures and he was back on the Jolly Roger, this time because of much happier circumstances, they were returning from Camelot, that hellish land, with Emma on time. She still wasn't completely herself, her eyes blood shot, her hair a beautiful mess, her body tired, regret resting on her shoulder. He knew the journey back would be hard but she was alive, and they would get through it like it they did everything else. Together. It had been a long journey and many of the ensemble had taken to a bed, it was just him. At least until he heard someone's footsteps behind him, he couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was. Emma. She was more hesitant, unsure of how this latest obstacle had affected their relationship. He couldn't help but chuckle at that, she still failed to realise he wouldn't, no couldn't leave her.

Tentatively she carried on towards him, pausing before resting her head in his chest. Both releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding. They sat in compensable silence, both enjoying a quiet moment they never thought they'd ever get. After a few hours that felt like seconds Emma pulled a leather bound book, the sketch book, a ghost of a smile on her face. He scratched the back of his, unsure what she would think of the work.  
"Killian, please look at me, I did so many things, things that I'm not ready to talk about yet, but throughout everything, something or someone kept me going. You. Because you promised that I wouldn't lose you, and I was your happy ending, but your mine too and I couldn't just leave you. And these, these are amazing, art is a discipline, a way of conveying your deepest emotions. Everyone's just left me before, but you, you always come back for me. "Tears were flowing freely now.

"Emma whatever you've done remember you couldn't control it not fully, and you resisted, you wouldn't be here now if you hadn't. When you are ready to tell me your story, I will listen, without judgement, because I know what it's like to live with and act on the darkness, I also know that it doesn't have to destroy you, but it will if you let it. I also know that I am far from the only one who cares deeply for you, I may have drawn pictures of some of my favourite moments in our story but everyone in Storybrooke has a story and at some point you are in it. So Emma Swan, don't think that you don't matter or no one cares about you because they do more than you know.

By sun rise there was a new drawing, one of the two of them sitting at the docks, the sun setting, stars beginning to appear, the two of them finding comfort. It seemed fitting that the two of them should find comfort in something so vast, something seemingly intangible, but yet something that happened every night, sometimes the sea and sky would be engaged in a fierce battle, other times, like this the sky and sea would be in perfect harmony. They always knew what to say and when to say it but sometimes, when words failed a picture could say a thousand words.

Killian didn't need to say a thousand words, there were only three that mattered. He smiled at Emma, cupping her face in his hands before whispering what he's wanted to say for over a month. I Love you.

 **A/N Sorry for the really cheesy ending I couldn't help myself and everybody secretly loves a cliché right? Got to be better than angst. Any feedback appreciated a**

 **Also fairy tale con this weekend, you know what that means. Yes interviews, give them to me already and on that note. PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL THE WHOLE CAST ARE AMAZING, FANS ARE SO PASSIONATE AND LOVING SO PLEASE DON'T SEND HATE TO ACTORS OR FANS**


	6. New York, New York

**Sorry it's been a while but uploading 3 chapters today.**

 **New York, New York**

 **Prompt: Emma and Killian are already together when they got to find Gold's son in season 2 +Neals point of view.**

 **I have to admit I found this a little tricky mainly because I can't ever imagine Gold letting Killian come along so I hope you like it and I did really enjoy writing all the different points of view.**

 **I hope you like it and I'm accepting prompts.**

 **Rating T**

 **Words 2400**

It looked like they were going on a vacation, to the big city no less. Whilst a trip excited to New York may seem like a dream trip to most people, Henry was certainly excited, Emma was less enthusiastic. In a city with over 10 million people, half chasing their dreams, half using the bustling city to hide their identity, Gold's son was likely to be one of those. That was the other problem, Gold and Hook, together on a plane. Both of which had never flown before, never had the delights of numerous checks, never really experienced the modern world. Emma imagined that this trip to New York may be her toughest challenge yet.

She'd tried to convince Hook not to come, not necessarily because she didn't want him to come, they were a couple now, people in Storybrooke needed to accept that, yes she was the saviour but she needed a life too, but because he still had a vendetta against Gold, which she understood he had killed his former lover, and he wasn't the most adept at things in the modern world. She thought it would be easier if he stayed here. She needed to focus on trying to find Golds son not worrying that Hook was going to do something and end up in jail, he'd been persistent, saying once again he would not harm Gold and that maybe he could look after Henry in New York.

Emma knew she'd lost the battle then, Henry would love Killian to come and it would be useful to have someone look over him when she was out, however she strongly expected that it would be Henry looking out for Killian.

"Perhaps Swan, but I am a man of many surprises"

"That you are, who knew Captain Hook would end up being such a softie"

"Ugh Swan, I'm offended" he mock scowled

"Just let me tell Gold ok"

He stood to attention.

God he was a nightmare.

Gold was less than happy with the arrangement but begrudgingly agreed to the pirate's accompiance on the trip.

/

The journey had been bearable, as expected Security had been interesting with both Gold and Killian not being wholly cooperative remarking about lunacy or something. Emma had sighed and Henry had laughed but thankfully they managed to get through without anyone being arrested. The flight had been fine, although Gold had looked uncharacteristically nervous, Emma had offered a small smile and even Killian had told him to look a little less scared, at least he was looking for his son, it was more than his father had ever done. It didn't really help Gold but Emma squeezed Killian's arm, maybe by the end of the trip these two mortal enemies could tolerate each other, Hell Henry and her mother really were rubbing off on her.

/

NEW YORK CITY

Now was where the hard work began. Luckily Gold had an apartment complex, it gave them a start place, let's hope his son hadn't moved on. They arrived at the apartment complex in question. Gold didn't recognise any of the names, Emma suspected that his son was the one living in the unnamed apartment. She buzzed the number, shooting a warning look at Gold to let her handle this, "UPS package for 20" No answer

"Maybe you should have tried FedEx" was Henry's very helpful comment, why did he have his adopted mothers and pirates sass.

Emma heard someone running down the fire escape "Shit he's running"

"I… I can't run, Emma go, the favour you owe me this is it, go, get him to talk to me, please."

Emma hesitated. "Go we won't kill each other and we'll look after Henry"

Emma headed off in the direction of the runaway.

/

"My mom, she'll get him you know, she's good at that. "

"I know henry but I fear my son is equally adept at running"

"Stop fretting Crocodile, Emma will get your son to talk to, it's just up to you not to screw it up. "

"Thank you pirate" Gold practically spat.

"Whoa you two stop, my mom is trying to help and you're just bickering"

/

She rounded the corner and knocked down. She fell to the ground, looking up slightly. No it couldn't be

"No …n … Neal"

"Emma"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you tell me the truth, Are you Gold's son"

"What are you talking about, who's gold"

"You played me. You both played me"

"Whoa Emma slow down. Who's Gold?"

"Your father, Rumplestitskin."

He's here. You bought him to me

"Why else would I be in New York and I am the only one allowed to be angry here. Did you know who I was? Where I was from? Did you even care about me at all? I want the truth, all of it"

She knew she was barely holding it together but she didn't care. It had been 10 years, her life was all kinds of crazy she didn't need this as well.

He muttered something about a bar. She wasn't drinking with him.

She stormed after him anyway she needed to hear the truth, even if she didn't like it

/

Emma was here. In New York, right in front of him. She'd bought his father. He knew she didn't know what his father had done and he was hardly in a position to argue. He'd left her, he regretted it for a long time, contemplated turning himself in but believed that Emma needed space from him, the damage already done. He needed to explain he only hoped Emma would listen

/

"I didn't know when we met, if I did I wouldn't have gone near you. I found out, when I went to get sell the watches. I ran into a friend of yours, August. "

"You left me and let me go to Prison because Pinocchio told you" Emma was beyond incredulous "I loved you"

"I was getting you home"

"Maybe we met for a reason, maybe something good came from us being together"

Emma saw the longing in his eyes, the hope but Neal broke her and she couldn't risk opening her heart to him."

"No not that I can think of, I just went to jail that's it." "Doesn't matter now, I'm over that, over you"

"Why do you still wear that key chain I got you?"

Crap she'd forgotten about that. She pulled it off "to remind me never to trust someone again"

She knew she should fulfil her promise to Gold he certainly wasn't someone to double cross but she had to think of herself, Henry at least that's what she told herself when she walked out the bar, without Neal.

/

He knew he'd let Emma down badly. He knew that his father could be a piece of work. That's why he went back to his apartment, not to try and get back with Emma.

/

"Where is he?" Gold asked

"I'm sorry, he got away" Emma couldn't meet his eyes, knowing they'd give her away. She didn't expect him to go marching up the stairs.

She followed him but felt someone tugging on her arm. It was Killian.

"What's the matter Swan" of course he's notice.

"Nothing just annoyed I didn't catch the guy, guess I'm losing my touch"

"Let me assure you love, you have not lost your touch" he smirked, licking is lips. Damn pirate

"I'm beginning to think I should rename you Captain Innuendo"

"Darling you can call me whatever you want"

She couldn't help but laugh he always managed to cheer her up. Her happiness didn't last long. Gold was trying to break into the apartment.

"Gold you can't just break in, there are things called laws, you could get arrested."

"Then my son will have to testify against me and he will talk to me."

"Look Ms Swan, you tried your way, now I'm trying my way"

They walked in and began looking through the meagre apartment. Emma noticed the dream catcher on the window and couldn't help but walk towards it.

"TELL ME OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU TELL ME"

"You don't have magic here"

"I don't need magic." "Don't push me dearie"

"NO DON'T PUSH ME"

"WE HAD A DEAL"

"Oy crocodile I suggest you leave her alone right now."

"Don't interfere pirate do I need to remind you what happened last time. WE HAD A DEAL AND NOBODY BREAKS DEALS WITH ME"

That was when Neal came bursting through the door. Emma eyes darted between the two of them, trying to avoid contact with anyone.

She had to say something but that meant facing some awkward truths.

There was a tense silence before realisation dawned when Henry entered the room. Killian's heart clenched. He knew the connection now, why Emma had seemed so distant before. Neal clearly didn't know. He had to admit it was bad form telling the child his father had died but it was more for Emma's sake than Henry's. The confirmation still winded him. He would comfort Emma later but right now she needed to speak to Henry.

/

He had to go back he couldn't let his father hurt her. He saw the fear in her eyes when he walked in, the hurt. Hook appeared to be here as well, he guessed that he had a connection to Emma and wasn't here to offer his father moral support. And he had a son. It shocked him. He hadn't known. She must have had him in jail. Regret resurfaced, he'd abandoned his child just like his father, he could only hope that there was a chance to get to know his son and at least be a father, he knew Emma had moved on.

/

Emma emerged from the fire escape, tear stained cheeks and muttered something to Neal before turning hesitantly towards him. "Killian, will you let me explain"

"Yes, my love, I think I've worked most of it out but I'd like you to tell me, please"

"I was 17 when I met him, I stole his car, the bug, but it was already stolen. We soon realised we were quite the bonnie and Clyde so we stole little things, mainly from convenience stores and the and stayed in the bug or cheap motels. He was the first person in my life to truly want me, to make me feel good at something so I fell in love with him, or rather the way he made me feel about myself. Things were going well, and we made plans to move to Tallahassee to settle down and then there was a wanted notice with Neal's name on it. He'd been greedy stealing watches. I agreed to get them because no one was looking for me. I got them and gave them to Neal so he could fence them off. I waited in a parking lot for him. He never came but the police did. He betrayed me and broke my heart. I got 11 months. I was in jail a couple of weeks when I received the keys to the bug and found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep the baby. I wasn't parent material. After all these years I've found Henry again, only to lose him, he hates me"

He hugged her and let her hold him tight "Swan that is quite the story and I'm so sorry you had to face it all alone. I can't tell you what you should do about Neal, he shouldn't have broken your heart like that, bad form indeed. I can however say that Henry doesn't hate you, he's just upset, he thought his dad was dead, and I know that you did that to protect yourself and because you didn't want to hurt Henry. He could have taken it, but he understands what you did and why you did it. He has an amazing capacity to love and forgive transgressions, just like his mother, give him time to process it all"

"I hope so. Thank you Killian"

"For being here and not running when my ex showed up"

"Emma you no there's nowhere else I'd rather be. "

Neal walked over to the couple, clearing his throat, Can I speak to Hook a second please.

Emma looked confused for a minute before remembering their shared past. Um sure.

"Balefire"

"Hook its Neal in this world"

"Neal got it, then I'd prefer to be called Killian and look I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. I let you down and I apologise"

"Don't worry and I misjudged you then? I knew there was a good person in you, I just didn't want to believe it and neither did you"

"Aye, that's true"

"But you do now"

"I think I do, yes"

He couldn't help but gaze at Emma who was looking on in gaze and adoration.

"She never looked at me like that, with longing in her eyes. I broke her heart. I know that, I think you might be the one, along with Henry and her parents, to fix it. I want to be part of Henry's life but I will not interfere with you and Emma. Promise me something"

"What" he didn't trust himself to say more

"Don't break her heart."

"I have no intention of doing that I assure you"

"Good"

Neal extended his arm. Killian returned the gesture, shaking his hand firmly.

/

Neal walked over to Emma, there was something he needed to say.

"Emma I want to be part of Henry's life, I'm his dad, he deserves that but you deserve to find Tallahassee even if it's not with me"

Emma smiled weakly at him and nodded in agreement.

Henry deserved to have his dad in his life. She deserved happiness.

 **This is the longest one shot I've ever written and I'm not sure about it. Feedback appreciated,**


	7. Lips are moving

**Hi anon. Sorry about the slight delay with this. I had a day out with my friends and work.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Words 695**

 **Enjoy and I'm accepting prompts.**

Storybrooke was actually a relative quiet town when there wasn't a new curse, villain, or the abominable snowman tearing everything and everyone apart which meant that Emma and David could split shifts, allowing them more time to spend with their other halves. Emma had married Killian, in a small (well small as it could be when you were related to about half the town) beach wedding the previous year.

It wasn't usually a problem. Emma and Killian would enjoy walks along the beach, a night out at the Rabbit Hole, although after the last time, perhaps that wasn't the best idea, it appeared that her father and Killian could be stubborn asses sometimes. Killian also spent a lot of time with Henry, something which made Emma extremely happy, after everything that had happened with Neal, it was nice for Henry to have a father figure.

Today though, today was different, it had been a 'busy' week in Storybrooke, who knew how much a fallout between the dwarves could cause, Will had also decided to return to his thieving ways, the rekindling of the relationship between Gold and Belle, appeared to have affected him badly. All in all Emma was tired, and she just wanted to spend time with her husband. Alone.

Unfortunately so did Henry, he muttered something about Killian taking him down to the docks, where Killian had managed to secure a casual job as a harbour master/boat cleaner. Emma and Henry had both laughed at that, remembering their fondness of Deckhand Killian. Killian hadn't been so amused.

"Mom please, just for a couple of hours"

"Henry, it's been a long week and I want to spend time with Killian"

"I know mom, but it's only a couple of hours and then you and Killian can spend some time together."

"You can spend time with Killian tomorrow"

They continued to bicker for 5 minutes, each argument getting more and pettier

Killian had returned from work and was standing in the doorway watching their little exchange. It would be sweet, no one had really cared enough to argue about who spent time with him, it would be if they weren't both acting like 4 year olds. Little Neal would probably make less noise than these two, wee Neal, there was an idea. He knew he should let his presence known, but he couldn't miss this opportunity to tease his two favourite people, he was a pirate after all. He pulled out his talking phone and sent David a, what was it called again, ah yes a text asking him to bring Neal to the cottage, saying he would understand why when he came.

David arrived, looking slightly confused, Killian motioned to the two arguing, David stifled his laugh but it wasn't quite enough. Emma and Henry both stopped and looked suitably embarrassed.

Killian chuckled "Sorry but I'm afraid neither of you can enjoy my company tonight as I have already made plans, haven't I Neal"

Neal waddled towards him "Killy, I play with Killy.

"That's right Neal you play with Killy"

Killian followed Neal into the living room and looked on whilst he said up Hungry Hippos.

Henry came in around half an hour, still looking rather embarrassed, asking if he could maybe spend time at the docks on Sunday

"Of course lad, you know I love spending time with you, I just don't want you and Emma to fight over me like that, its bad form"

"Aye Aye Captain" Henry stood and mock saluted before making his way to bed.

He took Neal back to his parents and joined a sheepish Emma in bed.

"Killian, I'm sorry I don't know got into me. "

"Don't worry Swan, who wouldn't want to fight over a dashing rapscallion such as myself"

It turned out that there would soon be 3 people fighting for Killian's attention.

 **hope you liked it. Feedback as always appreciated and thank you for all your likes/reblogs.**


	8. Dear Darling

**Dear Darling**

 **Prompt: Letters Lieutenant Duckling AU**

 **Words 2210**

 **Summary: Emma and Killian are childhood friends as life takes them in separate directions they keep in contact via letters. Can their friendship blossom into something else or will all that remains of their friendship be letters?**

 **F for Feels and A for a bit of Angst.**

 **A.N this is my first lieutenant duckling fic in the enchanted forest so sorry if the characters seem slightly OOC. I know Neal is (don't worry he's only mentioned briefly) but it's an AU.**

 **Enjoy and if you want me to write you a fic. Send me a prompt from here or just your own idea.**

Emma and Killian had been friends for ever. From playing pirates and princesses when they were young, everyone preferred pirates really, a seven year old Killian had remarked, causing Emma to roll over in the meadow in a fit of laughter, to horse riding across the grounds. They thought, as children often do that this is how it would always be, because to children lineage and wealth didn't matter.

It had been around 15 years since they'd last played princesses and pirates and part of Emma longed to back for it. It's not that she didn't like being a princess, it was after all most young girls dream, it's just as the only daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming (yes THE Snow White and Prince Charming) and therefore the only heir to the throne that as she grew older she had less time for games and honing her skills with the sword and the bow and had to spend more time attending to her 'princess duties' which unfortunately meant attending council. She could see why the local inn keeper, Granny, bought her knitting, they were nauseatingly boring. It also meant attending balls, whilst her parents had no desire to place her into an arranged marriage she was aware that at 22, it was customary for most princesses to be at least consider suitors. Emma had no such desires, she was young and wanted to experience the freedom life offers, not settle down to be someone's ornament. Thankfully though her friends from a neighbouring Kingdom, Elsa, Aurora and Belle would be attending as would Killian so at least she had someone to talk to. It would be bittersweet though because Killian, now a navy lieutenant under his brother both of whom reported to King George.

Xxx

Killian had fond memories of his childhood with the young carefree Emma Swan, their lives didn't matter, the biggest problem was how they were going to defeat the dreaded pirate Blackbeard, and failing until they worked together. Their rides through the grounds a lot less dangerous and a lot less raucous, where they simply enjoyed each other's company. Nothing mattered then. Everything mattered now, life as it cruelly did took you in different directions and Killian had left Misthaven to follow his brother in the neighbouring Kingdoms navy. His mother had died and his father, well his father didn't care anymore, so the sea and brother were the only home and family he needed in his life. And Emma, the person whose friendship he'd valued, whose love he could never have. The ball, tonight at the castle would serve as a reminder of that, he was merely a lieutenant whilst she was a princess. It didn't change the fact that he loved her.

XXX

The ball was as expected bittersweet.

Both danced as though no one was watching, and not caring because as cliché as it sounded it didn't matter. They knew that it would be the last time they would see each other in a long time. Tonight was about sealing a friendship.

Xxx

Emma returned her chambers to find a letter slipped under her door.

 _Emma,_

 _I want to thank you for being my friend. I have many fond memories of our time together and children, playing for hours, laughing and sharing stories, our hopes and dreams. I can now also add to that the dance we shared yesterday, I had no doubt you'd be a natural but you truly moved with the elegance and grace of a Swan. Please know that there will not be a day goes by that I won't think of think of you._

 _Your friend forever and always_

 _Killian_

Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek before walking to her desk and writing a reply.

 _Killian_

 _I too will always cherish our memories together, the only reason the dance went without a hitch was because I apparently picked a partner who knew what he was doing. I think I will find it hard to forget the dashing rapscallion that somehow ended up as a tight laced naval lieutenant. Good luck on your journey and comeback soon._

 _Your best friend_

 _Emma_

She rushed to the docks and gave it to the harbour master who assured her he would get the message.

Killian's heart warmed at the letter, it was nice to know that the friendship was still as strong as ever. He carefully stored the letter away knowing it would bring him peace if the journey got rough.

XXX

1 MONTH LATER

 _Emma,_

 _I hope this letter finds you._ _Emma, fear this mission was a ruse and that the king I have served under is corrupt. I hope my suspicions are wrong and unfounded but if they prove to be correct I need to tell you something, I love you Emma. I love your laugh, I love your stubbornness, your fiery determination but also how you have a deep capacity to love, to see the best in people. I also know that love transcends many things, even death. I hope it does not come to this and I realise I have been selfish telling you this and not knowing what tomorrow brings but I couldn't let it go unsaid. . Be strong. Be brave. Love like you've never been hurt and remember me_

 _Killian._

 _Xxx_

Emma read and re read the letter, her whole body shaking, the fear that Killian was dead was overwhelming but what Emma found more heart-breaking was that he loved her and she loved him and she may never get to tell him. She hadn't heard anything about the Jewel of the Realm or from Killian. She knew she should prepare for the worst but she couldn't help but hope for the best

 _Killian_

 _I love you. I think I loved you before I knew what love was. Please come back to me I can't lose you._

 _Your lover Emma_

Liam was dead. Emma loved him. It was too much to process. He tried to write a letter but nothing sounded right. He wasn't the man he once was, he was a pirate he couldn't be the man Emma deserved. He needed to forget about her.

That was the problem he couldn't forget about her.

 _Emma,_

 _The king was indeed corrupt and my brother paid with his life. I intend to seek my revenge and will not bring you or your kingdom into my vendetta. I wish you all the happiness but it can no longer include me._

 _Pirate Captain Hook._

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the irony and once again she found herself longing for the deceptive innocence childhood gave you. She'd heard rumours of what had become of the Jewel of the Realm, now flying under the crimson flag and renamed the Jolly Roger, but she'd refused to believe them. Grief was a destructive emotion, the chasm left after losing someone, deep and wide, Killian, Hook had chosen to fill it with anger and revenge, not love.

Emma tried to forget about him but she couldn't. She loved him, and she didn't want to accept it until it was something she couldn't have. Her parents tried to comfort her with warm hugs and soothing words, urging her not to give up on hope. Emma knew they meant well, but they were Snow White and Prince Charming, their life was the epitome of a fairy-tale, hers wasn't. Hope was powerful and could achieve a great many things but unrealistic hope that was the worse curse imaginable.

In her anger Emma wrote a reply, hoping it would give closure.

Captain Hook.

You are right you are no longer the man I fell in love with. The man I loved believed in Good form. I too hope you find happiness and that it isn't at the bottom of a bottle of rum. Remember that a man unwilling to fight what he wants gets what he deserves.

Princess Emma of Misthaven.

XXX

He received her letter in Tortuga. After a night out in the brothel, surrounded by women and rum. He had to admit the words stung and the formality of her title angered him. What riled him the most was that it was the truth, all of it, the trouble was that the life he was living now, that's what he deserved he didn't deserve her.

He was horrible to his crew that day.

On returning to his cabin he found he looked in his desk and found the other letters. The letters that were full of love, of hope. Maybe he could change his fate. He just had to decide whether he wanted to.

XXX

Emma didn't get a reply, not that she was really expecting one. Maybe that was why she agreed to court Neal, much to her parent's disdain who urged her to wait. Neal was nice enough, kind and always paid attention to her wants and desires, maybe a bit too much, she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet. He cared for her, she cared for him and it was nice. That was the problem she didn't real feel anything for him and he didn't really care for her. She was trapped in something she swore she'd never been in, a loveless relationship. That's when she received his next letter.

 _Emma,_

 _I am sorry. I cannot deny that your words didn't hurt but they were the truth. I chose revenge, but I see now that it has just made me bitter. I do not wish to be that person anymore but I can't go back to being the young naval lieutenant that left your shores either. I have heard rumours that you have found someone else and it will pain me if this is true but I left you and I can only hope that you have happiness you deserve. I will try to change, to become a better man, but I need time to do it, I would like to sail to the docks just outside the village of storybrooke, if your parents would grant me permission in 2 weeks' time. If there is a relationship of any kind I can salvage please meet me there. If you don't come I shall collect my provisions and leave you alone._

 _Whatever way our stories end you have re written mine by being my friend_

 _Killian Jones_

Emma was dumbfounded, after weeks she'd got a reply. One that said he would try to change for her. She didn't know what to do. She knew she loved Killian, but felt some kind of obligation to Neal. She took the letter to her parents, they'd know what to do.

Her mother beamed reading the letter "Of course he can have our permission to dock. You have to go and meet him, you love him and he made mistakes but he owned up to them. You courted Neal because you wanted to forget about Killian, did it work, and did you forget about him, you can't be with Neal because you feel you have to, you have to follow your heart. You have to give Killian a chance"

Her father was slightly more hesitant "Emma, I can't say I'm especially pleased with the way he has toyed with your heart, but toyed with your heart and capture it he has. You've always had a sense of adventure and love is the greatest of them all, he has hurt you and you may not wholly trust him, but I agree with your mother, he deserves a second chance. You should warn him, if he breaks your heart again I will be far less forgiving"

Emma chuckled lightly and hugged both her parents, glad that they were so understanding. She knew she had to speak to Neal.

Neal took it as well as could be expected, he had clearly wanted more than Emma was willing to offer anyway. They parted ways and both decided it would be best if they both moved on in their lives.

Emma wrote a quick letter to Killian

 _Killian_

 _First of all permission has been granted for you to moor in the docks, providing you and your men behave. I know that you are a different man now, but I am willing to get to know you and I always thought there was a bit of a pirate in me anyway . I also know that I need to give you a second chance but please understand that whilst I still love you, you hurt me and I can't hand my heart over again, not yet. I will meet you at the docks upon your arrival._

 _Pirate Princess Emma_

She was willing to try. It was more than he could ever have hoped for. He would prove to her and he would win her heart, eventually.

Xxx

It took a while for Emma to trust him again and he couldn't give up all his pirating ways, the flask of rum was always in his jacket pocket, but he, along with the rest of his crew had been given another chance, he had taken it.

The next letter they wrote was one they wrote together, inviting nobles and villagers alike to help celebrate their wedding.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. I was going to make it angsty but then just couldn't. Any thoughts criticism appreciated. : )**


	9. Drunken Sailor

**Hi Andria. I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews they always make me smile and I love hearing what you have to say. I hope you enjoy this one**

 **Drunken Sailor**

 **Prompt: Drunk CS**

 **Emma has returned from the darkness and just wants to forget.**

 **M for some implied sexy times seen as you couldn't decide and I'm not a great smut writer :)**

 **Enjoy.**

Emma knew she would have to confront the demons eventually, the darkness causing her to do so many things she wished she hadn't done, the darkness turning her selflessness into someone who was selfish. She knew the answers wouldn't, couldn't be found at the bottom of a glass, but right now that's what she needed. Plus she was sure that she could challenge her so called pirate in drinking games. He disagreed, which was why they were going to The Rabbit Hole later that night.

Emma thought he could beat him, he highly doubted that but at least she was letting go, although he expected it was to try and forget the demons she was trying to forget. It would be nice to see a carefree Emma again.

/

David greeted him when he knocked on the door, "Come in mate, she'll be down in a minute"

"Thanks Dave".

It was true they'd had their differences but they'd shared the interest and safety of Emma longer than either of them were willing to admit, the past couple of months only reinforcing that. Killian still knew that he would be trouble if he screwed up though and that sometimes the royals feared they'd missed their chance with Emma.

"Dave, she'll talk to us when she's ready, tonight she just wants a night off being sheriff and saviour."

"I know just don't let her forget everything like how to walk"

Emma chose that moment to walk in, a skin tight pink dress and black stilettos, she'd curled her hair again so it fell in golden curls over her shoulders.

Both men gaped. "E...Emma you you look

Stunning I know Night dad, c'mon pirate we've got somewhere to be

Ok so apparently the darkness had made her a lot self-conscious. Perhaps she would be able to challenge him tonight.

/

They arrived at the Rabbit Hole minutes later and ordered rum, naturally. Emma seem to have returned to her normal self, and somewhat hesitant.

"What's up love?"

"Nothing it's just I meant what I said before I turned dark, I love you. I will tell you it's just too much right now but I need you to know that I love you"

"And I meant what I said when we bought you back home. I love you too. I know you will tell us when you're ready. I understand it's hard but when the time is right please know no one will judge you. Now what do you say we drink up" He asked, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

She responded by lifting her glass to him and knocking the rum back, the burn of the alcohol alighting a fire.

The drinks were flowing freely and Emma had apparently reached the giggly flirty stage

"What's the matter Captain? Do you prefer Goats milk now?"

"Hilarious Swan and you know I much prefer rum especially if you're drinking it"

"I thought so"

Apparently the teasing didn't stop there

"Killian, you're a pirate, a pirate. You're not just a pirate you're Captain Hook, the Captain Hook. How cool is that. "

"I don't know what cool means but sure, and you you my darling, you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. And you fell in love with me. Bet that Disney fella didn't expect that. "

"Hahaha, my life's really screwed up, and no I don't think so but I like this story better although I think you'd look even sexier with a perm and a waxed moustache. "

"Oy swan, that's bad form and you know it comparing me to that ridiculously clad pirate, he looks more like a clown than a pirate"

"Aye Aye Captain. You're much more of a Jack Sparrow"

"He was bloody irresponsible, leaving his ship unattended like that, height of bad form"

"So sorry captain. " She leant, it more toppled towards him and kissed him , the taste of rum making her lips even more intoxicating, before she moved away "Will that make up for it "

"Mm not sure princess, think you'll have to try again to be sure"

She leaned forward again, her face brushing against his, before whispering in his ear," maybe later pirate, if you behave. "

She was so close, she knew he was flustered that he was barely holding it together but he wasn't about to let her win, well not so easily anyway.

"Ok Emma if that's the game you want to play" he smirked, before running his hand around her face slowly moving down her spine to the small of her back.

Gods what was he doing to her, she knew she shouldn't have encouraged him but god she wanted him maybe that's why she couldn't stop the moan that elicited from her mouth

"Ugh Killian I want you, I need you. Now."

"Feisty today aren't we Emma" He grinned, knowing full well she was just as bad as he was.

" ."

"Not here love, let me take you back to Granny's. You can't go back to the loft like this"

"I'm fine and we really need to get our own place"

Killian was shocked at her words but hoped she was serious, they would talk about it tomorrow, if she remembered,

She stumbled a few steps before murmuring "mmkay" and relenting enough for Killian to carry her.

They arrived at Granny's minutes later and Killian was glad he had a key. He didn't want to deal with Granny. He opened the door and Emma teetered over to the bed, care to do some more enjoyable things with me on my back, pirate.

"Just a minute love"

He needed to relieve himself. As much as he wanted Emma, he wanted it to be special and when she was sober, not because she wanted to forget. He made his way back into the room where Emma lay passed out on the bed. He placed water and aspirin? By the table and crawled into bed.

Emma awoke with a pounding headache and a tangle of limbs but she was still clothed. Last night was still a bit of a drunk haze if she was honest but she knew she came onto him but Killian, being a gentleman had refused her advances and apparently remembered this world's answer to magic Aspirin. She still wanted Killian but she knew last night hadn't been the right time.


	10. Love is all around

**Love is all around**

 **Prompt: Killian walking in on his teenage son Liam and his boyfriend .**

 **The ruling was a victory for Love in all forms.**

 **Also I wrote this and realised that Henry will be like 30 if Liam is a teenager making Emma and Killian around 60 but I don't know whether they'll have physically aged or not because it's Storybrooke so yeah sorry if that confuses anyone.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and sorry it's quite short. It just felt right ending it where I did.**

3

He knew it was clichéd but where did the time go? It only seemed like yesterday when he'd been in the hospital, holding Emma's arm as she was giving birth to Liam. As soon as he sae his boy for the first time he felt out an outpouring of love, like he'd never had before, the young boy blond curls, with blue eyes, he was scared, yes because how could he ever be good enough for the young boy who was now in his, and Emma's care. That was 15 years ago.

Thankfully Storbrooke was a lot quieter now, meaning that he and Emma could raise their child in the quaint seaside town, trying to give Liam all the things they never got as a child, plus all their knowledge and wisdom their lives had taught them.

Liam had inherited his mother's spirit and also according to Emma and Henry, his loyalty and unwavering faith. However Liam had also inherited Emma's reluctance to talk freely about all his emotions, and like Emma he was an open book, well most of the time.

Emma and Killian had both noticed a change in Liam recently, he was acting more distant, and they were both worried, their old insecurities about never being enough resurfacing, that's why Killian had decided to stay at home, while Emma had gone to Henry and Grace's, who themselves had been married for 5 years and Grace was expecting her first child. Killian felt his 300 odd years catching up with him.

He entered their small dockside apartment and heard the TV blaring from the living room, he entered hoping to talk to Liam, to try and assure the lad that everything was alright.

He wasn't quite prepared to see Liam and another lad, one he recognised vaguely from School, wrapped in each other's arms on the sofa.

He should have worked it out really, the distance from his parents, the staying longer at school, no one enjoyed homework that much, the constant smiling at his phone, the sparkle in his eyes. It all indicated towards the thing that made everyone speechless: Love. He would be lying though if he pretended he wasn't a bit upset that his lad hadn't said anything.

They must have heard him enter, because they both jumped off the sofa. The boy, Flynn, he remembered now started mumbling "Hello sir, sorry sir, I'll be going sir"

Killian couldn't help but laugh, because apparently even after all these years his more colourful moniker scared people, or maybe it was just the dad thing. "It's Killian, please and don't be leaving on my account I just wanted to see what was troubling Liam, but it appears my wife and I have been worried about nothing, I shall leave you boys to it. I shall be at Henry's, Liam, please don't trash the apartment and we will be back in a couple of hours"

"Oh and Flynn, if you make my son happy, I shall gladly welcome you to our family. If you hurt him and break his heart, you will have to answer to me, understood."

Liam groaned "Daaaad"

Flynn simply nodded.

Killian left the apartment, and headed towards Henry's where Emma was waiting. Both were eager to see what he had gleamed from his son. They all laughed when they found out, Emma echoing his previous sentiment "Well it's not like I've always told people how I felt, and at least there's no impending darkness this time"

"You may not have said anything, but I knew"

"We both knew."

When they arrived home Flynn had gone and Liam appeared to be in bed.

3

Liam walked down to breakfast the next day, Emma had the early shift at the station so wasn't home, and it was just Killian.

"Dad" he still looked rather sheepish

"Yes Lad"

"Sorry I didn't tell you and mom I just didn't know what to say"

"Listen Liam. It doesn't matter, we were just worried about you. I, we just wanted you to be happy, with whoever it may be. Love is a strange and wonderful thing, you can't help who you fall in love with. Storybrooke should prove that to you more than anywhere. Captain Hook fell in Love with the Saviour, the Evil Queen fell in love with Robin Hood, and Belle fell in love with Rumpelstiltskin. Love isn't easy and it must be fought for, but its strength, strength to be the best person you can be and once you find it never let it go"

Killian ruffled his son's hair, he was glad he found someone else that could make him happy.

 **Hope you liked this. Thanks for all the feedback so far.**


	11. Hockey verse

**Prompt: Killian is a famous hockey player and is engaged to Emma. He gets hurt in a match and Emma has a break down.**

 **I am British and have never seen a NHL match before and hockey isn't a sport particularly shown on TV and I've never played it before so I hope the teams make sense and sorry for any inconsistencies in the hockey terminology. As such I have focused more on the emotions than the actual hockey.**

 **I hope you enjoy anyway**

 **Words:1306**

/

Emma had always struggled accepting life's 'good moments', a childhood spent walking on eggshells, desperately trying to avoid giving yet another foster family a reason to kick you out, despite it being futile would do that to you. Eventually with a lot of patience from The Nolan's, she'd managed to accept that she could let her walls down and not everyone was going to let her down. It was in those teen years, where most people struggled with self-identity, trying to work out what their place in the world was, where Emma felt most at home. David, her older foster brother, had cared for her like she'd always been there and understood her. Ruth her foster mother had been the mother she'd always wished she'd had. All had been going well and Emma should have realised it wouldn't have lasted- Ruth died suddenly, tearing her heart apart. Grief was a destructive emotion, causing you to question your ability to love, your compassion. Emma had felt empty, even David, who was himself grieving, couldn't stop her. David had thrown everything into Hockey, something which he'd always had a natural talent, and became good very quickly, the determination to make his mother proud, fuelling his desire even further. Emma had sunk further into herself, withdrawing herself from everything, swearing never to love, in any form again.

David had been playing a local college game, where a talent scout had been present, and had later asked him to join the Boston Bruins, He'd agreed whole heartedly and Emma of course had been happy, but it felt like she was losing another person in her life.

This feeling only intensified when he'd met his girlfriend (now wife) Mary Margaret, a counsellor for the team. Emma had learned to let go of her jealousy after a while, Mary Margaret was sweet and understanding and managed to be optimistic about everything, a quality Emma found remarkable,

The team had also been like a family to Emma, even the manager Ms Regina Mills, becoming less hostile towards her recently, although Emma expected that was more to do with her blossoming relationship with Robin than actually meeting the woman's approval.

It was also where she'd met Killian.

/

David after much persuading had managed to convince her to come to some hockey related ball, insisting that some time away from catching bad guys, Netflix and ice cream wouldn't hurt. Emma hadn't wanted to go but knew for David's sake she should make an effort, at least she would know a few people there.

Emma knew they had signed a new player, it's just no one mentioned that he'd be so ruggedly handsome or arrogant, not that she needed a man anyway, certainly not him.

That's what she'd told herself for 3 weeks before finally relenting and going on a proper date.

He'd proposed 2 years later, at a quiet 'family' (team meal), Emma had said yes, finally realising that maybe home wasn't a place but a person.

/

Tonight was the first game of the official season and Bruins were due to play the Jets. It shouldn't be a particularly hard game to win but because it was the first game of the season nerves were running high. Emma hugged her David and kissed her fiancé wishing them both good luck before going to watch the game with Mary Margaret. She hated waiting for the game to start so god knows how any of the players felt.

The referee blew the whistle motioning the start of the game. The first half was fairly uneventful on both sides, and the Bruins were in the lead 3-2, she knew Killian would be annoyed though as he failed to stop one of the goals.

It was in the last 10 minutes of the game and the Jets scored an equaliser. The Bruins fought back, defending well but failing to get a goal. That's when a player on the opposing team, Walsh something came bursting through, an ape of a man, he was a difficult person to defend, Killian signalled David as the other Right Defender to help him put pressure on Walsh, Walsh had other ideas, slipping his stick in front of Killian and pushing into him causing him to fall, he hit the ice with a thud. Emma, who was already on the edge of her seat, jumped out running towards the rink, determined to see what had happened.

The medics arrived on the rink, Killian wasn't responding. God what had happened, Emma was at the edge of the rink now and before she could go any further she felt warm hands envelop her, David as much as she loved her big brother, now she needed to be with Killian not him.

She didn't hear much else, lost in her thoughts, none of which were good, all she knew was she was on the way to hospital with Mary Margaret and David, the game had stopped and would be rescheduled.

/

"Are you alright?" Emma decided that this was the worst question ever invented because the only time anyone ever asked it was when you were quite obviously not alright. She knew they meant well, that Mary Margaret's mollycoddling and David's psycho analysis of the game was just their way of coping but it wasn't helping ease her nerves.

It also didn't help that the staff refused to tell her what was happening only that they were carrying out a few scans and tests and would let her know when they knew more themselves. Emma was just about on her last straw and after gleaming (eavesdropping) Killian's room number decided to take matters into her own hands.

She waited until it was quieter before entering his room 206

/

"Emma" he croaked

"Hey" She tried to keep a brave face, but her smile didn't reach her eyes and she was an open book to him anyway.

"Emma I'm"

"DON'T" Anger and frustration getting the better of her.

"Don't what Emma"

"Don't say you're fine because you're not. That was a nasty fall Killian and I can see in your eyes that you're still in pain but you're too stubborn to ask them to up your pain meds. I know you and that this fall will hurt you more because you won't be able to play than any physical injury. But it hurt me too, because today this, it reminded me how dangerous hockey can be and that you're not invincible. It's just in my life I've lost everything and everyone in my life and I I can't lose you too"

Tears rushed down her face, her eyes sore and bloodshot from crying. She brushed the tears away murmuring pull yourself together Swan you're not the one in the hospital bed.

Killian placed his hand over hers, "Swan listen to me" She lifted her head so she could make eye contact "I know you're scared but love you don't need to worry about me, if there's one thing I'm good at its surviving"

Emma smiled weakly. She was good at that too, surviving. But that wasn't enough anymore because ever since she'd met Killian she'd started living and she wasn't ready to give that up yet.

 **Once again sorry to any hockey fans. Hope you liked it nonetheless. Thanks to all those who liked/reblogged.**


	12. Suddenly Killian

**Suddenly Killian**

 **A reunion speculation fic. I started to write something else and then this happened. Emma tried to hide behind our walls, but that doesn't seem to be effective anymore**

/

 _ **I know things were bad**_

 _ **But now they're ok**_

 _ **(…)**_

 _ **Tell me this feeling lasts till forever**_

 _ **Tell me the bad times are clean washed away**_

 _ **Suddenly Seymour from the Little Shop of Horrors**_

/

It had taken them over 3 months to find Emma, 3 months too long. The separation had broken everyone. Emma's face, pale and taunt, her eyes blood shot, fear radiating off her, the royals broke down seeing their daughter again, the relief flooding their features. Regina, who still blamed herself, hung back unsure of what her role was, offered Emma a reassuring smile. He'd let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She was alive. She was safe. They were together again. Finally.

Since returning to Storybrooke, things had thankfully quietened down, but as expected Emma was still struggling to come to terms with her ordeal. Her mother had tried to talk, insisting that bottling emotions up was never the answer, Emma had offered her mother a hesitant smile and a hug before leaving, her mother finding comfort in the prince's arms. Regina had been helping Emma control her dark magic which helped put Emma's mind at ease, at least for a while. Henry, well he was just Henry, comforting his mother, talking about inconsequential things whilst occasionally slipping in anecdotes about their search for her, Emma's eyes always lit up when spending time with her son. Killian had opted, with some hinting from Emma, to give her some space, hoping that in time that she would come back to him. That was 2 weeks ago, maybe that's why he was so surprised when he saw her on the docks, next to the gangplank of the Jolly Roger.

/

She knew she'd been avoiding her parents, him, it's not that they wouldn't understand. She knew they loved her no matter what, it was more that she didn't understand. She hadn't fully been in control, something which had scared all her life, then she'd become ashamed of the things she'd done. That was 2 weeks ago and quite honestly, distancing herself from people, from him, had just made the ache in her heart worse. That was why she made her way to the docks.

/

"Swan" God why was he so nervous

"Killian"

This was going to be a very long and awkward conversation if they could only utter one word to each other.

"I think this conversation may be better somewhere slightly more private, I offer the Jolly's services"

They both made their way onto the Jolly.

Emma started again, looking at Killian with pleading again "Look Killian I know you probably have questions and I'm sorry for what I did but I just need to tell someone, someone to listen and I know you'll do that."

Killian nodded and held out his hand, Emma reached out and squeezed it gently.

"When I knew about the darkness, I knew what I had to do it, I wished there was another way, that I wouldn't have to leave everyone, but I'm the saviour and we didn't have time to figure out another solution. I knew you'd find me eventually. The darkness, like you said, crept on me, slowly I found myself questioning my decisions, it changed me into the person I'd always been scared of becoming, where my life experiences made me cruel instead of compassionate, I saw the worst in everything, I reverted back to the person who was abandoned, where I didn't matter, so I made people like me, I was selfish instead of selfless, I was a coward instead of someone who tried to be brave. I no longer felt I was worthy of being loved. I didn't know where I was for a long time until I was met by the king of the land, King Arthur, he'd lost love, I could tell and it had made him cold and heartless, he had taken his anger out on his people, he used me to instil fear. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself. "

Emma noticed the anger in his eyes "Oh no he didn't use me like that, I still had my tenacity I would've stopped him. He reminded me of someone though, now I see it was you, the person you always saw yourself as, someone who was incapable of love, a cruel man, a man haunted by a lost love but you're not him, I realised that, you broke down my walls brick by brick, you gave me space when I needed it, yet you're there when I need you, you always know what to say. That's what gave me hope. I knew you'd be here in Storybrooke, frustrated that you hadn't got any further, feeling like you failed me, and just like I was scared I'd failed you."

Killian embraced her, wiping her tears away from her cheeks, she looked up offering an embarrassed smile, God she was a 30 year old grown woman and she was crying like a child.

"Emma, you're right I felt like I had failed you, everyone did, yes I got frustrated that I hadn't protected you, something which your father and I actually agreed on (something which elicited a chuckle from Emma) and I may have turned to the rum but I didn't couldn't give up on you. I know you too Emma, I know that you'll struggle with everything that you did under the curse, that you'll want to crawl back under the walls, that you'll believe that you don't deserve to be happy, but you're wrong, you are noble, compassionate, brave and most definitely not selfish. I will listen to anything you wish to share with me, but I needed to tell you something, something I needed to tell you for over 3 months. I love you Emma Swan"

"I love you too"


	13. When the rain starts to pour

**Prompt:** **"** **I forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and I thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you're really shit at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet, hold the damn thing properly " au from this post**

 **So here I am again. I lost inspiration and may or may not be flailing over Dark Swan, why am I so excited and nervous, hence the reason for fluff before the angst sets in.**

 **F for fluff and flirtiness**

 **Enjoy on ff net here**

 **Oh and think of Emma and Killian on the way to Neverland because it will help.**

ESKJ

As much as Emma loved the bug, the only true constant in her life for the past 10 years, she didn't love driving around New York unless it was necessary, so on days like today when she was just working in the office she decided to walk or take the subway.

The walk often let her clear her head and mentally prepare a list of things she needed to get, food that wasn't precariously out of date, was one of them, there were only so much time she could live off takeout's. Unfortunately. That was when it wasn't raining.

Today hadn't been her day, the stacks of paper on her desk seemingly insurmountable, the idle chit chat between her colleagues that was quite honestly boring. She preferred to just get her work done rather than gossip about the latest hot boy in town. It was New York, there was always going to be someone else. Then after what seemed like years it was time for her to leave, there was one problem it was raining, not just a light drizzle but the rain that relentlessly lashes down, getting you soaked in seconds and she had forgotten her umbrella. She sifted through her purse and to her disappointment, although not unexpectedly she didn't have enough money for a cab. She could get the subway but it was rush hour and it would be heaving and Emma was never really a people person and being pent up against someone who didn't understand the concept of personal hygiene might just push her away. Sighing she made her way down the street, ready for a long cold and very wet journey.

ESKJ

Why he chose to come to New York he still didn't really understand, maybe it was the young boy in him who still naively believed that fairytales can come true. He scoffed at himself, what a bloody ridiculous thought. It may not be the city that made everyone's dreams come true, he expected that more hearts had been shattered than mended in this city, but New York was certainly huge. Easy enough to lose yourself, to blend in, the closest to anonymity you could get in a world where privacy was a rarity not a right. He shouldn't really be surprised that it had started to pour it down, with the foul mood he was in. He put up his umbrella and made his way back to his dingy apartment. He figured rum would be more comfort than a cab tonight.

ESKJ

She was standing at the intersection, waiting, impatiently for the damned man to turn green. Time was supposed to stand still when she was having fun, not a drowned rat. That's when she saw him, the cocky bastard, strolling casually towards the crossing. The man turned green, finally, and he had to run to get across. She couldn't stop the laugh escaping her mouth, or the thought that he was really hot entering her mind.

ESKJ

She was a vision, well a very wet vision at that. Her hair sticking to her face, her red leather jacket clearly not suitable for the weather, at least her foot wear was a pit more appropriate, knee high boots and the soaked skin tight jeans leaving little to the imagination. Perhaps if he'd spent less time admiring her rather beautiful figure he would've got to the crossing quicker and wouldn't have had to run. Cursing he dashed across the crossing, weaving through the throngs of the homeward bound New Yorkers trying to get closer to the blonde siren.

ESKJ

Emma sped up, the last thing she needed was some smug, and rather handsome, idiot to point out the inadequacies in her preparation for the weather. Too late he was behind her.

"Excuse me love, you can stand under my umbrella, ella, ey"

Dork and he had an accent, British or Irish, of course.

"A) I am not your love and B) we're on a street in New York, not at Karaoke "

"Apologies milady but what would you prefer to call me, your name perhaps, but as you expertly we are on the streets of New York, so nothing should surprise you and I was merely being a gentleman"

She smirked he was quick and from the 19TH century apparently.

"Smooth" shit she didn't know his name

"Killian Jones at your service" he offered, curtseying and holding the umbrella over both of them"

He was an idiot

"Smooth Jones, its Emma Swan and now you're a gentleman"

"Swan, that's explains why you're so beautiful even in this awful weather and I'm always a gentleman, now scoot closer"

There it was, the insult, or was it flirting. No it was an insult, because Emma did not like it when people flirted with her.

"Okay Jones, I didn't know it was going to rain ok and I forgot my umbrella."

"Of Course, Swan. " He replied.

They mocked and jibed each other, laughing carelessly genuinely enjoying each other's company, it didn't even bother her that much that Killian was possibly the most awful person at holding an umbrella ever and she was more wet than she was without it. That much, but she couldn't not say anything, it's not like they were friends.

"JONES WILL YOU HOLD THE UMBRELLA SO IT DOESN'T CREATE A RIVER DOWN MY BACK"

"Sorry Swan" he adjusted the umbrella so the torrent flowed down his back, now she just felt guilty.

After walking in a compensable silence for a while they reached another intersection. Emma paused, "Um Jones, I'm left here."

He chuckled lightly "Well I'm right"

"Ok well I'll be seeing you"

"Nonsense Swan, I'll walk you home, wouldn't want you to get wet would I"

Emma didn't know what to do, nobody had walked her to apartment in over a year. What would happen when they reached her apartment complex? Choosing to forget her inhibitions for a couple of minutes at least she nodded and grabbed the umbrella, shaking it. Then she ran.

Killian scowled "Minx" He ran after her, splashing her.

"Killian"

She used his first name, why did she do that, why did she want to do it again.

He could get used to her saying his name. That hadn't happened since Milah.

"Emma"

"Killian, Thank you."

"Um yes perhaps gratitude is in order" he ran cocked his eyebrows and flashed a toothy grin.

Emma returned the gesture, accompanying it with a smug smile "Yes that's what the thank you was for"

"Perhaps you couldn't handle it"

"Please you couldn't handle it

She didn't care that it was one of the most clichéd scenes in the world. A kiss in the rain but she found herself not caring, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tugged him towards him. Their lips locked in a kiss full of passion, hunger, lust and the promise of more.

God this woman would be the death of him, recovering some kind of composure, that kiss was intoxicating. "Emma that was"

"A one-time thing" She turned away from him, knowing one look and her walls would cave again and tucked into the apartment.

Killian sighed but knew that he had to leave Emma to decide her on her own.

Emma locked the door and slipped down against it. She barely knew him and she found herself wanting more, something that in the past had proved very dangerous.

The rum didn't offer him the solace or the warmth it usually did and he couldn't get the Swan girl out of his head.

Emma held the umbrella the next time they shared, on their way back from a trip to the local movie theatre and this time Killian didn't leave until the next morning.

 **Well that ended up being a lot longer than I thought. Hope you liked it. Feedback appreciated and thank you for Reading.**


	14. Heavy Heart

**Cs prompt- When killian tries to free Emma from The Dark One By himself, The Darkness Inside her makes her injure killian badly, and has her watch as the Darkness inside of her hurts/tortures him repeatedly. She overcomes it at last, and is able to get killian to help before it is too late|| (Maybe have him break a couple bones or get some bad cuts too! Thanks! :)**

 **Sorry about the delay. I really wanted to get this out before we got spoilers but time differences and life got in the way.**

 **I hope you like it though**

 **Angst Ahoy**

DSDSDS

After weeks of trawling through the library trying to find something, anything that could lead them to Emma. Nothing. Nothing until today, all it took was one little spark of hope, before the fire ignited inside all of their hearts. They knew where Emma was, Camelot; a Kingdom that neighboured the Enchanted Forest, with a ruthless, merciless king, intent on finding a way to avenge his love's betrayal. They knew a way to help defeat the darkness, a Sorcerer; Merlin.

There was some debate as to who and how they were going to travel to Camelot. After much discussion and a few choice words it was decided that the Charming's, Regina and himself would journey to Camelot but that he should approach Emma first, remarking that should things go awry, that Emma wouldn't be able to cope if she lost her family. That silenced the murmurs but Snow lifted her head and remarked "Don't underestimate yourself Killian and you are part of the family too". David nodded slowly, patting him on the back, while Henry grinned widely, Regina simply rolled her eyes but he could see understanding in them too.

Killian knew that, as he set foot off the Jolly, he wasn't going to save Emma, just because he loved her, but because he needed to bring Emma home.

DSDSDS  
Emma was still struggling to cope with what had happened, with who she'd become. The Dark One, or as some of the braver (foolish) citizens had remarked the heartless princess, the Dark Swan.

 _Swan, why did that sound familiar, ah yes the pirate._ _The pirate who spent the best part of 300 years trying to avenge Milah, only to give it up because he found_ _ **truw luv.**_

Emma sat in the dungeon shaking her head, rocking back and forth, trying to get those thoughts out of her head, because she loved Killian and she knew that she would see him again, because not seeing him, was not an option.

DSDS

They'd arrived in Camelot. They were one step closer to finding Emma.

DSDS

He was here, why was he here. He shouldn't be here, she couldn't hurt him, couldn't fathom the idea that she could kill him.  
STUPID PIRATE, DOES HE THINK HE CAN JUST KISS EVERYTHING BETTER BECAUSE IT IS TRUW LUV.

Shut up shut up shut up.

Before Emma had any time to think the darkness whisked her away.  
DSDSDS  
He heard a rustling in the trees and turned to see her.  
He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Emma was alive, which meant there was still hope.

She was still a vision and he clearly wasn't the only one who could pull off the leather look but she looked tired, her skin pale, taunt, and her chin bones more defined, her eyes cold, unforgiving her hair slicked back into a tight bun. She was undoubtedly still Emma, her fiery determination, her staunch independence her undeniable beauty but instead of making her loving, loyal, selfless brave it made her mean, selfish. He just had to remind her of the person she once was.  
DSDSDS  
He looked older, still ruggedly handsome, but his hair was dishevelled, bordering on unkempt, his eyes tired, blood shot due to lack of sleep, his whole body etched in worry, fear but something else, hope.

The darkness in her did not like that, hope. She could feel it surge through her body into her fingertips, magic bursting out, she couldn't control it.

He fell back on the ground with a thud. He looked up to see her eyes etched in fear. He wished he could comfort her and tell her everything was going to be ok, the truth was he wasn't sure and he couldn't lie to her  
"E...Emma" He stuttered before his eyelids flickered closing.

DSDSDS  
Emma could feel anger surging through her veins, darkness too but there was something else, something more powerful, love.  
She made her way to where Killian lay clutching his jacket, shaking his body, willing him to come back. She kissed him, hoping he felt the same way. All to no avail.

Emma was broken and could feel the familiar tingle in her body that usually accompanied magic, which was still controlled by her emotions.  
Using the last of her strength she transported Killian nearer to The Jolly Roger, knowing he would be in good hands, hoping they would have better luck finding a way to save him.

She turned and hurried away before her resolve broke and she endangered all those she loved. Once in the middle of the woods, she sank to her knees, once again she feared she'd lost the one she loved.

Unbeknown to Emma her dark magic hadn't just wounded Killian but cursed him, causing all his regrets and mistakes to surface, replaying over and over again like a tape on a loop. His arms around Liam as he succumbed to dreamshade, Milah heart crushing in front of him, handing Bae over to Pan, the years he endured in Neverland, the way he stole Ursula's voice, Emma in the ice cave, Emma at the sheriff station, when he thought it was good bye. Emma in the other reality, Emma saying I love you and letting darkness envelop her, being powerless once again to stop it. She was torturing him.

The curse was wearing off, he was still ill though and Emma kept her distance, no matter how much it pained her, she watched all of them though. Her mother caring for Killian, her father in turn comforting her. Regina, still composed, was trying to get Henry to eat something, not that it made a difference, Emma just wanted to hug him, to hold her son in her arms, to hold all of them. As childish as it may sound she just wanted to go home.

DSDSDS

Emma stood at the same spot for a week watching her family, friends before she noticed a change. There were shouts from the deck of the Jolly, rushed incarnations, frustrated sighs before cheers erupted, they'd found the Sorcerer now they just needed Emma.

Tentatively she emerged from the forest, Henry saw her first and ran towards her, she couldn't help the tears that started to fall, she knew they'd come for her, she stopped him from embracing her though, she wanted to be sure she wouldn't hurt him.

The Sorcerer told her that unlike previous dark one's she had chosen darkness to protect others not for self-gain, she had an amazing capacity for love and hope. She just needed to believe in it.

Emma nodded and looked around at the motley crew and focused on the good memories; Mary Margaret, her first friend in a long time and a mother, who although sometimes blinded by the incessant need to be good was caring and supportive, David, a man of honour, who told her that life was full of moments and that they were all worth living. Henry, her son, who no matter how many mistakes she made, who had enough faith for all of them, who taught her to live and love again. Regina, the two would always argue, but over the past couple of years they came to understand each other more and more, both were headstrong and determined, both would do anything for love.

She could feel the darkness still, slowly leaving her, it hurt, everything hurt but she had to do this.

Killian, the person who from the start understood the person who believed in her, who supported her without uttering a word, who always stood by her side yet gave her space when she needed it. Killian the person she loved with all her heart.

The darkness seeped out of her and into the orb that the Sorcerer had procured. She was free.

She finally let herself hug her son, holding him tight, just as her mother and father cradled her, Regina congratulated her, and would later deny crying. Something, someone was missing. Killian.

Sensing who she was looking for, her mother gestured below deck. "He still has a high fever Emma, the curse affected him badly, and he's weak."

Emma could barely hold it together as she went below deck, she could see Killian sweating and shaking at the same time. She held her hand over his and brushed his hair away from his eyes, that had lost the twinkle, she knew how she felt about him and only hoped he felt the same way. She kissed him, praying, hoping "Come back to me Killian, I can't lose you too"

After a few agonizing seconds he returned the gesture, their lips brushing against each other, the kisses soft yet tender, the promise of more, the love conveyed.

It lasted a few moments longer before an awkward cough from David broke them from their trance.

"It seems your royal highnesses that your daughter has fallen in love with a scoundrel of a pirate"

Everyone chuckled. Apart from Emma, who blushed before teasing "I prefer dashing rapscallion"

As they made their way back to Storybrooke Emma couldn't help but be overwhelmed she'd found three things she thought she'd never have. Home, Love, Family.

 **Feedback? And Enjoy SDCC this weekend!**


End file.
